<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Eating in the Library by Ellie_W1020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208856">No Eating in the Library</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_W1020/pseuds/Ellie_W1020'>Ellie_W1020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elizabeth/Moira [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pantheon Series - Jazel Speights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Libraries, Library Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_W1020/pseuds/Ellie_W1020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira and Elizabeth spend some time together in the library in Clifton Castle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Westchester/Moira Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elizabeth/Moira [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Eating in the Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I intended for this to be a sweet little date between Elizabeth and Moira before Elizabeth's Coronation, but due to Elizabeth's sass, it quickly turned into whatever I'm supposed to call this. Pre-porn? I'm not writing smut, but just the conversation that obviously leads up to it and a little snippet that implies they got caught.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moira brought the tray into the library. She knew Haden’s rule about food around the books, so the tray only held two glasses of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth was sitting in one of the chairs beside the fireplace. When she saw Moira she smiled, “Did you bring any cake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Your Highness. You know that king’s rules with food in the library.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Elizabeth’s smile turned sinister. She stood and took the tray from Moira. She placed it onto one of the tables beside her chair before turning back to Moira. “I guess I’ll have to think of something else to eat then won’t I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course Your Highness," Moira nodded, her face going red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth's head tilted innocently, "You have such lovely freckles." Elizabeth's hand delicately traced the top button of Moira's dress, "I wonder how far down they go." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later Elizabeth and Moira saw it on the doors to the library, King Haden had changed his rule about food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sign stated the new rule, where it had previously been ‘no food in the library’ the sign now said ‘no eating in the library’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moira’s face flushed as she turned to Elizabeth. The princess still had the nerve to shrug and ask, “I wonder what made him change it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>